Homing Effect
The ability to make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. Sub-power of Bullet Manipulation, Telekinesis, and Enhanced Accuracy. Also Called *Guiding Attack *Homing Ability/Attack/Projectiles *Lock-on *Projectile Effect *Seeker Attack/Projectiles Capabilities User can make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. They can also use it for delivering or sending things or messages to another person. Applications *GPS Manipulation *Trajectory Curving Associations *Bullet Projection *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Accuracy *Missile Generation *Targeting *Telekinesis Limitations *Telekinetics may be able to disable the homing projectiles from coming to them. *Users of Force-Field Generation or Intangibility can defend themselves and avoid the homing projectiles, though they must keep such defenses active at all times as long as the projectiles are still active. *People with Probability Manipulation can use their power to dodge the projectiles by 'pure luck'. *Destruction of projectiles will stop them from hitting, including causing two of such projectiles to hit each other. *Must at least take the initial aim at the target (cannot just fire in some random direction and expect the projectile to automatically home in on the target, unlike targeting), meaning the user's first aim is still as crucial as any normal shot. Known Users Known Objects *L'Arc Qui Ne Faut (Akame ga Kill!) *Hivehand (Hλlf-Life series) *Seeker Rifle (Singularity) *Smart Pistol MK5 (Titanfall) *Eightball Launcher (Unreal series) *MP3 Rocket Launcher/Shark (Unreal series) *UMS Rocket Launcher (Unreal series) Gallery Cross_Marian's_Judgment.png|Cross Marian's (D.Gray-Man) Judgment fires destructive bullets that do not stop until they hit the target that he aimed them at. Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack.gif|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) uses the Human Extinction Attack after he saw how many humans were left, every blast homing onto what he counted. Screenshotsdbzmovie7_290.jpg|Android 13's (Dragon Ball Z) S.S. Deadly Bomber homes in on its target. Half-Life Nihilanth Homing Effect.gif|The Nihilanth (Hλlf-Life) can create portal orbs that lock onto the targets, though they don’t exactly harm them. Half-Life Series Alien Controller.jpg|Alien Controllers (Hλlf-Life series) can project energy balls that can chase down opponents from their heads. Pit's_Light_Arrows.jpg|Pit's (Kid Icarus) arrows have homing effects, the level of it depends on the bow he used to fire from. Sektor_missile.jpg|Sektor (Mortal Kombat) firing homing missiles. Mato Mato no Mi in Use.gif|All Decken (One Piece) has to do is touch his opponent and anything he throws… File:Mark_Mato_arrows_chase_Hachi_(One_Piece).gif|…will home in as a deadly projectile… Noah_Appears.png|…to even the gigantic ship Noah. File:Preacher_The_Saint_of_Killers.jpg|Saint of Killers (Preacher) Quake Series Vore Homing Effect.gif|Vores/Shalraths (Quake series) can create and throw energy pods which follow their victims/enemies until they detonate upon impact. Quake Dissolution of Eternity Wrath Homing Effect.gif|Wraths (Quake: Dissolution of Eternity) can throw projectile balls that float towards their targets and explode on impact. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) can use Seekers... Seeker1.png|...which hone in on any enemy they aim at. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon) Octobot King fires rocket fists... Shutter shades bomb.jpg|...and octomissiles that automatically hone in on Agent 3. However, if Agent 3 damages them enough, they'll reverse and hone in on Octavio. Gear Fourth Air Bounce.png|While in his Gear Fourth - Boundman, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) can use his Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no Python, a semi-homing attack. Freischutz H.png|Freischutz (Valkyrie Crusade) manipulates magic bullets and make them always hit her targets. Kaname_Marks_Yusuke.JPG|Kaname (Yu Yu Hakusho) marks Yusuke and all projectiles he launches will strike the bulls-eyes without fail. Darkseid - Omega Beams.jpg|Darkseid's Omega Beams (DC Universe) are capable of tracking their targets across space and time and will always eventually hit what Darkseid wants them to hit. Only one character in the entire DC universe has ever dodged them. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Effect Category:Object-based Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Common Powers